


Harold日记

by pintoforever



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet, Sweet, harold - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintoforever/pseuds/pintoforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定：Harold就是Zach那只看起来美美哒的黑猫。</p>
<p>本文pinto已同居。</p>
<p>本文是一个系列，全部是Harold的碎碎念。大约全都是小甜饼。【耶我总算有自己的小甜饼产出了！】</p>
<p>嗯，之所以会有这个脑洞是由于我想起了九点才能醒而且要有特浓咖啡加持的Chris……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harold日记 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是一个系列，全部是Harold的碎碎念。大约全都是小甜饼。【耶我总算有自己的小甜饼产出了！】
> 
> 嗯，之所以会有这个脑洞是由于我想起了九点才能醒而且要有特浓咖啡加持的Chris……

**阳光明媚的一天**

 

 

今日Zach有事出门，从三个小时前到现在，家里只有我和一个熟睡的Chris。

 

蠢狗们略去不提。

 

又忍了十五分钟后，我再也忍不了了。就算熟睡的Chris和永远精力旺盛的蠢狗们都能保持能量充沛，也不代表我就可以。

 

事实上，我—他—喵—的—要—饿—扁—了！

 

 

采取措施是符合逻辑的。

 

 

我溜达到厨房，成功地从椅子上跳到了橱柜的正下方，然后盯着遥远的把手几乎扭伤脖子。

 

我决定to boldly go where no cat has gone before。

 

 

 

三分钟后，我决定战略性撤退。刀具看起来就像是摇摇欲坠的客厅吊灯，而我还想活着吃到下一口饭。

 

 

 

于是我回到卧室，跳上床，在大约是Chris肚子的位置蹲了下来。

 

坚定的睡美人Chris不为所动。

 

我爬下床，又爬上对面的柜子，轻松一跃。

 

我快要成功了，直到坚定的睡美人Chris翻了个身。

 

我不可置信地重重砸到了被子里。

 

 

不知何时出现的蠢狗们见状笑出了声。

 

 

 

五分钟后，被我威胁要吃烤狗肉的蠢狗们终于溜达走了。我得以继续唤醒坚定的睡美人Chris的大计。

 

我用尽剩下的力量拉开了窗帘。

 

而坚定的可恶的睡美人Chris只不过是又翻了个身，还抱着乱成一团的被子呓语。

 

“Zach……”

 

 

 

我没好气地想，这回我终于一举赶超Chris成为了地球上想Zach想得最迫切的生物。

 

阳光刺得我眼花——Chris是怎么做到像死了一样地沉睡的？

 

 

 

 

 

就在我垂涎欲滴地想着新口味猫粮的时候，Chris终于悠悠醒转。

 

不错，我还以为他必须要等到Zach回来吻醒他呢。

 

他揉了揉蓬乱的头发，梦游一般走进了厨房，沏了一杯特浓咖啡。喝完之后，他转身想去洗漱，结果差点踩到在他脚下有气无力的我。

 

他笑着蹲下身，揉揉我的头：“早上好啊，Harold。”

 

然后他有礼貌地绕过了我，悠然地走进了洗手间。

 

然后关上了门。

 

 

 

 

我看向窗外，世界的一切都看起来那么美好。可我居然要死了，真是不甘心。

 

下辈子我也许可以投胎变成乌龟——听说乌龟饿很久也不会死。

 

不过最重要的还是远离Chris。Chris是个坚定的可恶的睡美人，我猜他今天之所以会醒来只不过是因为感受到了我强烈的怨气……我还要顺便远离Zach，因为他们两个就像是蠢狗和他们的肉骨头一样不可分离。

 

我越来越有气无力了，四肢都开始打颤。我趴到地上，合起了双眼。

 

再见了，世界。

 

 

 

 

Zach打开了门，和Chris交换了一个迟来的早安吻。而后脱下大衣，在狗狗们的簇拥下看到了趴在地上睡着了的Harold。

 

奇怪，Harold从来都是在他的小窝里睡。难不成是……梦游？

 

Zach轻车熟路地拿出Harold专用饭盆，轻车熟路地倒进猫粮，轻轻地摆在了Harold前面。而后看着Harold四肢大张的睡姿，忍俊不禁地挑了挑嘴角。

 

这么晚了还不醒，真是个坚定的睡美人。

 

 

END

 

 

↑一头乱毛参见此图；D


	2. Harold日记2.1 ：一个阴雨连绵的春日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold日记2.1

**一个阴雨连绵的春日**

 

我被很奇怪的声音吵醒，扒开窗帘，立刻被眼前的景象惊住了。

 

大床上赫然是交缠在一起的Zach和Chris，正在做着诡异的运动，把床单弄得一团乱。

 

之前在他们看电视时偶然听到的一句话在我脑海里浮现了出来。

 

 

“春天到了，又是动物交配的季节。”

 

 

 

我无聊地翻了个白眼，走到门旁。

 

然后惊恐地发现门已经被反锁了。

 

这两个傻蛋一定没有意识到他们想要防备的对象之一就站在他们的床脚旁，正对着大门无语凝噎。

 

 

 

思考许久，我决定还是不要提醒他们。

 

我想象中的场景正在脑子里活灵活现地上演着：Chris用最快的速度惊叫出声，活像一个受惊的小公主，而Zach则窘迫地用最快的速度把我赶出去。

 

（自从Chris差点不动声色地把我谋杀，我就总是默默地在心中贬低他的形象。这不能怪我，我由于之后心怀恐惧的暴饮暴食已经增重了近一磅，而这都是睡美人Chris的错。）

 

我瞥了他们一眼，看见战火正酣，于是又无聊地钻回了窗帘后面，打算再补个觉。

 

 

 

十分钟后

 

我不得不承认自己太天真了。他们的激情无边无际，我的睡意只好甘拜下风。

 

说真的，又不痛，干嘛叫得那么大声？

 

 

 

我再次钻出窗帘，发现他们极富创造力地又换了个姿势。Zach在亲吻着Chris的嘴唇，而Chris只能别扭地转过头来迎合他。

 

我又溜达到门边，看着高度突破天际的把手。

 

我屈辱地决定放弃。

 

 

 

我费了好大力气才拖着比上个月沉重不少的身体爬上了大床对面的柜子。

 

然后我就蹲在那里，满心以为他们会看到我然后让我解脱。

 

 

 

我又错了。他们现在简直是两眼不视身外事，全身心地投入到正在进行的伟大事业中。

 

那好吧。

 

我找了个舒服姿势蹲坐下来，打算实时围观。

 

 

 

 

就当看动物世界了。

 

 

TBC


	3. Harold日记2.2

进行了十五分钟伟大的围观事业后，我得出了一个结论：

从柜子顶上看来，Chris的眼睛可真是蓝，覆盖上一层水雾就更蓝了。

其实猫并不愿意分辨颜色，我能注意到这点纯属因为Chris蓝得不正常的眼睛。

不得不承认，那蓝色倒挺赏心悦目。我突然开始佩服起Zach来——当年他是用了什么花言巧语钓到Chris的？

 

又一个十分钟后

我对Zach的佩服又上一层楼。

我的腿早就麻了，不得不换了个姿势，Zach是怎么做到一鼓作气地不停重复一个动作的？

Chris的嗓子都快哑了。

说真的，长时间观战后，我已经开始同情起他来。作为雄性，要这样不停地被另一个雄性操，一定很有大无畏的毅力和勇气，还有满溢的奉献精神。

大无畏的Chris真可谓楷模。

 

在观看到Chris因为在乳头上的抚摸而呻吟出声的时候，我蓦然想到了一个可怕的可能性。

那天Chris起得如此之晚，该不会是因为前一天晚上……

 

我决定改天找Zach聊聊，谈谈我备受折磨的猫生。

 

窗外仍然阴雨连绵，就像是他们的情感交流活动一样了无尽头。

 

我又饿了。

 

终于，在不知道第几个十分钟之后，他们两个淫棍终于打住。

然而我更加惊恐了，因为我发现他们两个有睡着的趋势。

——晚饭都不用吃的吗？！

就算不用，也该有人体谅一下仍想保留晚餐传统的猫和狗吧？

 

不，并没有。

 

秉承着弱势群体的权利要靠自己争取的原则，我拖着自己沉重的身体爬下了柜子，又爬上了床。

愿上帝保佑他们不要看到床单上的抓痕，不然一定大动肝火。

 

一个月前的尝试证明熟睡的Chris身周总有一种无形的力量让他躲开各种飞速物体的袭击。综上，我决定骚扰Zach。

然而，正当我爬到他的脸边上，准备一爪挥下去，他就突然开始嘟囔。

“Chris……我发现还没有给Noah他们准备晚餐……”

他一边喃喃一边不情愿地睁开眼，不幸地几乎被我吓成神经病。

“Harold？！你怎么会在这？？？”

 

我很庆幸Chris又回归了坚定的睡美人状态。我可不想同时面对两个惊愕的GV主角。

 

我和一脸扭曲的Zach大眼瞪小眼，久久无言。

不管怎样，至少晚饭有着落了。

 

 

支线：如果二人并没有那么快睡着……

在床上做完了全程气喘吁吁的时候，Harold突然跳上来把两人吓了一跳。猫猫本来最喜欢趴在Chris小肚子上，但是今天，它看着Chris肚子上星星点点的白色液体，收回了已经搭上去的前爪，嫌弃地从两人之间的缝隙穿过去，躺在Chris的枕头上。

“它什么时候进来的？”Chris问，扭头看了看卧室的门，仍然是关得好好的。

“我猜它一直都在卧室里。”Zach微笑着，伸手去挠Harold的下巴。猫咪偏转脑袋躲开，爪子按下Zach的手指。

“那它不就什么都看到了！”Chris大惊失色地喊道，脸比刚刚做爱的时候还红。Harold向他投去轻蔑的一瞥。

“Chris，宝贝，Harold只是一只猫而已。”Zach抓挠着猫咪的下巴，Harold发出满意的咕噜咕噜的声音眯起眼睛。Chris总觉得那双猫瞳正从它的眼皮下蔑视地看着他俩，他猜这一定是他的幻觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段超赞的文字出自英明的布布之手！
> 
> 让我们为布布欢呼！！！


End file.
